Foolish
by wubbzy
Summary: How could she not fall in love with the guy who would make a complete and utter fool of himself on her doorstep? NaruSaku fluff.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto

.

__A NaruSaku One-shot_  
><em>**Author:**_ _wubbzy_  
><em>Count:<em> _893

.

**Foolish**

.

.

_The long walk home was preparation_

.

His hands were too clammy and damp. He wondered how her hand had not slipped out of his grasp. It was such a wonderful experience, yet so nerve-wracking. How could anyone manage to intertwine fingers without getting so sweaty and anxious?

Oh right. No one else had to hold the hand of one Haruno Sakura. They didn't get to experience the joys, yet trepidations that were caused by one girl.

He gulped, knowing he was lucky, yet still felt frightened all at the same time.

This was their first official date – an actual one, which was very strange for him. This wasn't a date as friends, but experimenting to see if there could be something more. And boy, he hoped she saw, felt something more.

His mind was reeling, boggled with all sorts of thoughts about what this date could lead to for them. The steps were there, they just had to take them, and this was one of those steps that really scared him – a major one that could either send him to the top or send him tumbling down.

It was the best feeling in the world having Sakura beside him while she held his hand. They just came from a date, and now here he was, walking her home. This was a real date, where it was just the two of them and things couldn't get any better.

However, he couldn't help but feel that he'd sweat so much he'd slip on the first step.

Fantastic.

He gulped once more, knowing this was going to be a long walk home.

.

He felt so much pain at the moment. It was the kind when you feel your heart was beating so fast that it might start to pound out your chest. This pain could even be mistaken as angina. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't one for this type of feeling. It was awkward; the atmosphere felt _awkward_. They finally stopped on her patio, both turning to look at the other.

"So, S-Sakura-chan," he began, trying to loosen his tie because it felt too tight around his neck, his trachea straining to take in oxygen from the tightness he felt.

"Hmm?" she asked, a smile crawling up her face. He was sweating beads full, yet Sakura looked unfazed. She just kept with her smile as she paid attention to him tentatively trying to continue his muttering.

"This is your house. W-we're at your doorstep…" he managed to splutter as his words faded away into the breeze of the night. Her easy smile remained, although he noticed a tint of mischief – he was sure it was reflected into her emerald orbs as well, but it was too subtle for him to know for sure.

He had paused, unsure of what to do. He bit his lip, and Sakura stared at him with a now evident smirk and challenging eyes. No subtlety there. Her eyes were practically glazed with slyness. In them proposed a challenge he couldn't quite make out.

It was as if she was daring him to try something, wondering if he had the courage to attempt anything. If he had been sweating beads full of sweat before, he was definitely drenched at the moment – at least in his mind. He was sure Sakura knew he couldn't handle this type of pressure.

Did she want him to try something? Should he lean in and wait till she kisses him back, or should he be the bold one and just go for it? Should he just ask?

Never had so many thoughts plagued his mind, because really, this was a very serious matter.

However, a thought rushed towards him – an epiphany. His title was being the most unpredictable ninja. He didn't just wait and see, he made sure he gets what he truly desired and never gave up.

That's right, he is Naruto Uzumaki, damn it!

Before she had the chance to say anything, he closed his eyes and leaned in, grazing something. It felt soft and nice on his puckered lips. During the moment, he opened his eyes and he gasped, his eyes dilating as his shock set in: he had kissed her nose. As he quickly pulled away, he saw her roll her eyes at his clumsiness.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it right, idiot," and she put her lips to his where they should have been in the first place.

She smiled as she pulled back. Naruto's eyes had widened immensely, staring straight into hers with disbelief and astonishment. She giggled, rather liking the way she could make him speechless.

"Goodnight Naruto," she chuckled out, finally deciding to open her door.

She had closed the door later, her back against it. She would have sighed in relief, her heated face finally leaving, but she heard something from the other side of the door.

"What the…?" She turned around and stared into the peep hole. She guffawed at his cheer. "Alright, I got kissed by Sakura-chan!" She continued to laugh at his victory dance, if one could call it that. He wasn't much of a dancer she presumed.

"What an idiot," she laughed. How could she not fall in love with the guy who would make a complete and utter fool of himself on her doorstep?

She wasn't sure, but she knew from experience it was definitely possible.

.

_AN:_ I'd like to take this moment to say that there's a translation of this in Portuguese. Kaah'Tay was kind enough to translate it, so I want to give my thanks for that! You can get the link on my profile! Hopefully I can dish out more NaruSaku stories soon. Until next time! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
